Towns and Cities of Aesanityum
Regynis: (pop: 500.000) Regynis is the Capital city of the secular kingdom of Aesanityum. Here the Holy Monarch, hand of Aesan, has his or her palace. It is a sprawling city, with a large port, many city palaces and churches. Each Saint has a church here, and almost all knightly orders have a chapterhouse in Regynis. Regynis is also the seat of the Guild of Thaumaturgs and most of the trade guilds. The dockside quarters are the poorer parts of Regynis, with a quarter called the Ba'his as the most desolate of them. The Cathedral of the Mandrite of Regynis is also situated in Regynis, attracting many pilgrims to get their pass to Mastaba Easan. Mastaba Easan: (pop 10.000,surrounding villages 5000) Mastaba Easan, or Easans' seat, is the Holy City of Aesanityum. It is the seat of the Archmandrite, Voice of Aesan. It is populated only by priests of Aesan and Knights of the cloister orders. Laymen live in small villages around the Holy City, and come to work there only to go out again in the evening. In Mastaba Easan each Saint has a church and all Cloisterorders have a chapterhouse. From Mastaba Easan there is a small path to the holy site of the Landing of Aesan, and pilgrims that have gotten a pass from the Mandrite of Regynis come to Mastaba Easan to travel to this holy site. They are allowed a stay of two nights in special waystations inside Mastaba Easan, the only time a layman can stay for the midnight mass in the Grand Cathedral of Easan. Tagr: (Pop 2000) Tagr is a small port town, mostly providing travel for pilgrims to Mastaba Easan. Further it lives on fishing and some trade. It is the seat of the Duke of Tagr. There is a church here, but no chapters of any of the orders. The church business is under the control of a prelate. Faziq: (Pop 10.000) Faziq is a large town, mostly because it connects two mayor cloisters and is the nearest town to the Holy Mountain Ymeartis, birthplace of the Son and Daugther of Aesan. It has a cathedral and multiple priories of the saints. It is the seat of the Duke of Faziq and the Mandrite of Ymeartis. Aesanhirs: (Pop 7500) Easanhirs, or the woods of Aesan, is a lumber town grown big by the worship of the daughter of Easan, Yme. A large church to her and another to Saint Cristofus are found here. It is the seat of the Hirsduke, and the Mandrite of Yme has his/her palace here. Barutzi: (Pop 7500, 5000 troops are stationed here) This town houses a lot of the militairy might of Aesanityum. It is the naval port, and all knightly orders have their chapter here. St. Geory is the patron saint of the warrior, and there is a large church to him here. It is the seat of the Duke of Barutzi, who is always also the Prime Knight of the order of Regyn. The Church is run by the prelate of Baritzi, which is always a cleric of Geory. Otulk: (Pop 15000) This town has a small port, and is the seediest town in the whole of Aesanityum. Though it is the holy place of Artis, the son of Aesan, and a cathedral to him is in the center of the town, most of the town is made up of warren like quarters with taverns and warehouses. It is the only town that has some trade with the empire of Srettera, and is the town with the most strangers in it. This is reinforced by the urging of the church to Agnostist to relocate to this town. There is no Duke in this town, it and its environs are ruled by a magister sent from Regynis. The Mandrite of Artis is the churchly law in this town. Quarabry: (Pop 5000) Though not much larger than a village, Quarabry is the only human settlement on the Brylands. It has no Duke, being ruled by a Baron, and no official representative of the church, though there are some priests of various saints and a small church of the Trinity of Aesan. The town mostly provides services for the plantations around it. Notable is the priory of Cristofus nearby, The cloister Knights are here to defend the plantations against “the elder creatures” in the woods. The rest: Dotted all around the land are villages of different sizes and with different specializations, and to the west settlersare building a live under constant threat of the nomadic tribes.